


Шепчущие вершины

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Самус против чиновников Администратума





	Шепчущие вершины

Под ботинком что-то хрустнуло.  
Это мог быть кусочек льда — в долине стояла весенняя теплынь, но здесь уже тянулась граница вечных снегов, и сильно подмораживало. Или слоистый местный камень, источенный выветриванием. Или обломок керамитового доспеха, оставшийся после сражений.  
Но Лидия покосилась под ноги, всмотрелась, и ее передернуло. Она наступила на кость.  
Спокойно, сказала она себе. Здесь живут какие-то животные, робкие и осторожные — их можно не бояться, но какая-то часть из них хищники, и эта кость — остаток их пиршества. Ну ладно, здесь шли бои. Но даже если это и человеческая кость, что с того? Мертвые не кусаются.  
— Господин Торн, — сказала она, — пусть ваши лаборанты соберут первые пробы и сделают замеры уровня радиации.  
— Я уже распорядился, — ответил Торн.  
Это был невысокий, блеклый и флегматичный человек хрупкого и худощавого телосложения, с равнодушным взглядом светло-серых глаз. Лидия ни разу не видела его взволнованным или раздраженным — по совести, ее собственной раздражительности хватало на все управление. Частенько она сердилась на Торна, думая, что его хладнокровие — из-за того, что он не болеет за дело, не стремится к успеху, потом отходила, понимая, что несправедлива к нему. Просто таков был его характер. Лидия ценила Торна за то, что он был образцовым подчиненным: исполнительный, добросовестный, дотошный, очень аккуратный в заполнении документации.  
Все ее подчиненные были образцовыми.  
Вот только в строительстве электростанции и завода это никак не помогало. Лидия вспомнила недавнюю беседу со своей заместительницей, желчной женщиной по имени Мира. Редкий случай — когда не Лидию, а сама Лидия уговаривала кого-то успокоиться.  
— Как тут успокоишься? — не унималась Мира. — Контракт с поставщиком рокритовых плит так и не заключен! Поставщик адамантия заломил такую цену, что на другой планете можно было бы три завода построить! Транспортные компании затягивают переговоры. Все рабочие, которых мы наняли, в течение недели отказались от контрактов! Эти местные, суеверные болваны, чтоб их!  
— Давай бросим клич на Терре, — предложила Лидия. — Терранцы не побоятся.  
— И во что это нам обойдется?  
— А что делать?  
Мира встала и нервно заходила по кабинету.  
— Аэробус с бригадой инженеров сегодня упал в горах, — сказала она ничего не выражающим голосом. — Мы с таким трудом нашли специалистов, которые согласились работать, предложили им невероятно выгодные условия, и нá тебе — никто не выжил.  
— Черный ящик уже расшифровали? — спросила Лидия.  
По спине ее пополз нехороший холодок. Нет, не суеверного страха или предчувствия — рационального опасения. В горах могла быть какая-то геомагнитная аномалия, могли быть разломы, выделения опасных газов. Если так, то строительство действительно оказывалось под вопросом. А это означало большие неприятности для всего управления.  
— Пилоты жаловались, что к ним взывает какой-то Самус, — Мира пожала плечами. — Якобы они обречены, их судьба умереть по его слову… И это пилоты! А ведь, по идее, их должны были проверять перед полетом на алкоголь в крови!  
— Погоди, — остановила ее Лидия. Она помолчала, пытаясь сформулировать уже оформившееся решение. — Я сама разберусь. Позвони Торну в лабораторию и вызови его. На неделе я хочу провести исследования и понять, что происходит в этих горах… как их местные называли?  
— Шепчущие Холмы, — поморщилась Мира. Подумала и поправилась: — Шепчущие Вершины.  
…Сегодня Лидия, облачившись в полевые ботинки, штормовку с капюшоном и штаны с накладными карманами, шагала по Шепчущим Вершинам и думала, что их надо бы переименовать. Название-то красивое, но оно фиксирует не более чем суеверные страхи местной деревенщины, а значит, долой его.  
Именно здесь сражался капитан Локен.  
Когда Лидия впервые увидела Астартес, она не могла избавиться от опасливой оторопи. Они были слишком огромными и… устрашающими. Но с тех пор прошло немало времени, и за это время Лидия привыкла гордиться, что за Империум — а значит, и за нее — сражаются такие бравые храбрецы. А с капитаном Локеном Лидия однажды, уже после того боя, познакомилась и даже немного поговорила — минут пять, не больше. Это было всего несколько малозначащих фраз. Капитан тогда сказал что-то вроде «не бойтесь ничего, мы вас защитим» — так говорили все военные всем гражданским. Но Лидии было приятно перебирать в памяти его слова, его светлые волосы, растрепанные ветром планеты 63-19, выражение открытого лица, небрежную улыбку, с которой он выслушал ее взволнованные вопросы насчет безопасности контингента чиновников Администратума, символ Легиона на нагруднике — Лидия доставала капитану чуть выше пояса. Поддавшись какому-то глупому порыву, она купила открытку, на которой капитан Локен стоял, преклонив колено, в окружении товарищей-офицеров и, видимо, приносил какой-то торжественный обет. Сейчас эта открытка лежала в нагрудном кармане Лидии.  
Втайне Лидия чувствовала: если она сейчас отступит, значит, старания капитана Локена и его роты были напрасны, и Шепчущие Вершины так и не начнут приносить пользу человечеству.  
Двое молодых ученых из лаборатории, которой заведовал Торн, суетились, затыкая пробирки герметичными пробками. Торн стоял над ними с раскрытым ртом, будто собирался что-то сказать, но забыл, что именно.  
— Как анализы? — обратилась к ним Лидия.  
— Анализы… мы еще их не проводили, — как-то слишком быстро ответил Торн и смешался.  
От Лидии не укрылось, что лаборанты переглянулись, и один из них подавил улыбку.  
— Что случилось? — встревожилась она.  
— Нет-нет, госпожа, ничего, — ответил весельчак, прикусив губу. — Сейчас проведем.  
Лидия досадливо выдохнула. Лаборанты, заметив ее недовольство, взялись за работу с удвоенной энергией. Один из них указал Лидии на инфопланшет. Пока что анализы не показывали никаких различий. Разве что содержание кислорода и промышленных примесей в воздухе было несколько ниже, чем в долине. Но этот параметр отличался столь незначительно, а главное — полностью соответствовал обоснованным расчетам. Вот если бы содержание того же кислорода в атмосфере начало падать резко или, наоборот, оставалось на уровне низин, Лидия бы удивилась.  
— Что за хрень у меня в воксе? — вдруг выпалил весельчак.  
— Отключите его пока, — посоветовала Лидия, поджав губы. — Включите, когда мы разделимся.  
Лаборанты последовали ее совету, но второй спросил:  
— А кто такой Самус?  
«Самус, — подумала Лидия. — Это имя я уже слышала. И в очень неприятном контексте — в связи с катастрофой аэробуса с инженерами».  
— Какой-то местный узурпатор, — предположила она. — Идемте выше. Потом свяжемся с катером, чтобы нас подвезли вон туда, — задранный ее подбородок указал на соседнюю гору, намного выше и круче той, на которую они взобрались.  
— Я тоже это слышал, — вдруг произнес Торн, придержав Лидию за локоть и заставив немного отстать от лаборантов.  
— Что слышали?  
— Самус. Это человек, который внутри тебя.  
— Что? — Лидии показалось, что она ослышалась.  
— Так он сказал. «Я человек внутри тебя, и я буду глодать твои кости. Такова твоя судьба».  
Лидия разозлилась не на шутку.  
— Что за чушь вы городите, Торн? С нами никто не говорит! Даже если какая-то местная дрянь вздумала нас пугать, она не знает готика! Вы слышали какие-то помехи в своем воксе и неверно их истолковали!  
— Лидия, — Торн помялся и еще тише сказал: — Здесь опасно. Я сделаю все, чтобы вас защитить, но…  
— Я не нуждаюсь в защите, — зарычала Лидия, сжав маленький пистолет в кармане. — Чем прислушиваться к дурацким помехам, лучше поспешите! Мы уже выбились из графика.  
Торн послушно ускорил шаг, присоединяясь к лаборантам, которые уже проводили вторую часть анализов. Лидию же сердила не столько заминка, сколько непонятные попытки перенести чисто деловые отношения в личную плоскость. «Защитить, надо же», — подумала она. Да в случае неприятностей это она бы защищала хилого Торна, а не наоборот! И с чего ему пришло такое в голову? Мира как-то сказала «Торн, похоже, к вам неравнодушен», но тогда Лидия оборвала ее. Ей казалось, что такое в ее управлении просто невозможно. А выходило, что Мира не ошиблась, и вся лаборатория Торна в курсе — судя по тому, как переглядывались лаборанты.  
«Меня уже защищает капитан Локен, — решила Лидия, погладив сквозь ткань штормовки заветную открытку. — Он-то думает, что мы тут работаем, а не ерундой занимаемся. И я его не подведу!»  
Шепчущие Вершины были красивым местом — если вы любитель горных пейзажей, конечно. Заснеженные вершины, зеленоватый лед, отбрасывавший глянцевые блики с солнечной стороны, темные камни плато, с края которого сбегали изломанные расщелины… Какая-то лирическая струнка в душе Лидии даже выдавала хрустальное «жаль-жаль-жаль» — часть этих живописных отрогов неминуемо будет снесена при строительстве завода. Но завод был необходим, и не только планете 63-19, а лирические струнки Лидия умела обуздывать. В конце концов, в промышленных гигантах тоже есть своя красота. Мира, помнится, хвасталась, что наймет лучших архитекторов, чтобы создать гармоничный комплекс по всем правилам эргономики…  
Правда, стоило лучшим архитекторам услышать слова «Шепчущие Вершины», как они сразу находили тысячу причин отказаться.  
— Результаты в норме, — окликнул ее лаборант. Лидия удивленно подняла на него глаза: голос ученого прозвучал неприветливо, почти грубо. В отличие от смешливого приятеля, этот человек был скромнее и не склонен к разухабистым шуточкам даже в отсутствие начальства. Но и дуться ни с того ни с сего он тоже не был склонен, так что его взвинченность насторожила Лидию.  
— Вызывайте воздушный катер, и летим к вершине С, — велела она, прислушиваясь.  
В камнях свистел ветер. Он усиливался, и шум становился каким-то стонущим; на миг Лидии даже показалось, что она различает невнятное бормотание.  
Лаборант резко выдернул вокс-бусину из уха.  
— Опять Самус, — зло сказал он и топнул ногой. — Провались он!  
— А, ты тоже его слышишь? — весельчак неожиданно нахмурился. — Я его и без вокса…  
— Прекратите! — Лидия сжала кулаки.  
— Но я его слышу!  
— А я нет! И мы проведем исследования, слышите? — успокаиваясь, Лидия добавила: — Мы должны понять, что тут происходит. Это наверняка какие-то галлюциногенные вулканические газы или геомагнитные аномалии, понятно? И наша задача — уяснить их природу, чтобы нейтрализовать и наконец начать строительство!  
— Ну да, да, — заворчали лаборанты, но Торн поддержал Лидию:  
— Чем быстрее и качественнее мы все сделаем, тем быстрее прекратится чехарда с голосами и самусами… верно, госпожа Лидия?  
Лидия кивнула, но без всякой радости. На лице Торна не отражалось никакой уверенности — только страх в невзрачных, невыразительных чертах. Лидия вспомнила, как Мира называла его «тихушником», и невольно улыбнулась.  
— Вы тоже его слышите, да? — нерешительно начал Торн. — Потому и улыбаетесь?  
— Нет, я улыбаюсь, когда думаю, что вы, взрослые, образованные люди, представители Империума на этой планете, боитесь каких-то выдуманных голосов и завывания ветра, — ответила Лидия. — О, вот и катер! Стоп, а…  
Катер внезапно сделал крутой вираж, перевернулся и со свистом и шумом рухнул вниз. Все произошло так быстро, что четверо чиновников не успели опомниться — только что катер летел к ним, и вот уже грохот, вспышка, темный дым из ущелья…  
— Вот это мы влипли, — с досадой сказал лаборант.  
— Да уж, неприятность на неприятность взгромоздилась и неприятностью погоняет, — пробормотала Лидия. На глаза у нее навернулись слезы, и она не скрывала огорчения. — Какая жалость! Пилот была отличным специалистом… Ужасная трагедия. Но давайте подумаем о нас. Мы не сможем добраться до горы С пешком. Давайте спускаться, завтра вернемся с другим транспортом и исправным оборудованием.  
— Тащиться теперь, ноги бить из-за того, что кому-то пилотское свидетельство выдали за красивые глаза, — пробухтел под нос лаборант, собирая свои причиндалы. Лидия мгновенно разозлилась на него за то, что он думал только о своих неудобствах, а не о погибшем пилоте, и про себя решила при первом удобном случае избавиться от такого сотрудника. Пусть они и не в Легионе и не в Имперской Гвардии, но они такие же служители Империума, как военные, и без истинного товарищества им не выстоять.  
Молчавший все это время Торн внезапно проговорил:  
— Мы не доберемся.  
— Хорошо, как только помехи в воксе исчезнут, я вызову второй катер, — сказала Лидия.  
— Мы не дойдем. Они не исчезнут. Это Самус. Он уже увидел нас. Он уже в наших головах.  
Лидия размахнулась и врезала ему кулаком в челюсть; Торн пошатнулся и отшагнул от нее, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
— Вы! — вспылила Лидия, окончательно растеряв остатки самообладания. — Троица трусов, мямли, размазни! Капитан Локен сражался тут за вас, верил в вас, а вы!  
— Кто? — не понял бывший весельчак и на всякий случай тут же спрятался за спину второго лаборанта.  
— Самус им мешает! — разорялась Лидия. — А ну, взяли аппаратуру и марш вниз!  
— Лидия, — окликнул ее Торн, потирая челюсть. — Лидия? Давайте останемся.  
Лидия осеклась и задумалась.  
— Нет, — возразила она наконец. — Катер нас тут…  
— Вы не поняли, — горячо продолжил Торн. — Давайте останемся тут, вместе. Вдвоем. Встретим Самуса…  
— Отстаньте вы от меня со своим Самусом!  
— Я хочу провести свои дни до самого их конца с вами, Лидия, — настаивал Торн.  
— Отставить пораженческие настроения! Идемте вниз, я сказала! — Лидия сорвалась на крик.  
Лаборанты уже ушли довольно далеко, и Лидия не сразу поняла, что делает один из них. Он, как ей показалось, обнял второго. В шутку потряс за шею? В шутку?  
Весельчак был рослым и плотным, крепко сбитым молодым мужчиной, а его угрюмый товарищ — еще более щуплым, чем Торн, но сейчас именно он вцепился весельчаку в шею и буквально швырял сопротивляющегося несчастного от камня к камню. Лидия пару секунд ошеломленно наблюдала, как тонкие, хилые руки лаборанта с невероятной силой отрывают тело, подтаскивают к обрыву, как легко тщедушный угрюмый лаборант преодолевает с тяжелой ношей не меньше десятка метров, отделявших тропу от обрыва, как поднимает на добрый метр и швыряет вниз вместе с оборудованием, — и отчаянный крик жертвы резанул Лидию по ушам, пока она подбегала к взбесившемуся подчиненному, выхватывая на ходу пистолет.  
— Что вы делаете? Немедленно остановитесь, — закричала она, силясь вспомнить фамилию лаборанта. — Прекратите! Именем Императора!  
Угрюмый лаборант затравленно огляделся.  
— Это Самус, — прошептал он, лицо его искривилось в безумной улыбке, и он продолжал: — Это Самус! Человек в твоей голове, разве вы еще не поняли? Самус уже здесь!  
Лидия подняла пистолет и выстрелила, не целясь.  
Она не собиралась его убивать — просто напугать, но добилась обратного эффекта: угрюмый лаборант залился визгливым смехом и сделал скачок к обрыву. Лидия не успела его остановить, как он бросился вниз.  
Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Лидия произнесла несколько фраз, в которых фигурировали кишки Императора и прочие непечатности. Ноги у нее уже подкашивались от усталости и потрясения. Она отчетливо представила себе, как будет сообщать близким погибших подчиненных на Терру, как будет писать отчеты и объяснительные. И что скажет высокое начальство в лице Аэнид Ратбон? Что подумает Хорус наш Воитель? Первая наверняка раскричится, что таким работникам, как Лидия, не место в аппарате Империума, а второй, храни его Император, заявит, что канцелярские крысы мало того, что присвоили результаты его побед, так еще и не умеют ими распорядиться с толком… Лидия невольно содрогнулась, представив себе грозного примарха, который и в лучшие дни внушал окружающим трепет.  
— Торн, — окликнула она, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, — пойдемте.  
— Смотри, — ответил ей голос, который она с трудом узнала. — Смотри. Вокруг.  
Лидия пошатнулась, глядя во все глаза на то, что еще несколько минут назад было Торном. Из его рта густо капала слюна, ноги разбухли и вываливались из сапог, штормовка, такая же, как и у Лидии, лопнула по швам и расползалась на глазах. Оцепенев от ужаса, Лидия смотрела на тело, открытое разорвавшейся одеждой, — оно уже ничем не напоминало живую человеческую плоть, скорее принадлежало многодневному утопленнику, но Торн еще двигался. Он поднял разбухшие руки и протянул их к Лидии — страшные, синюшные руки с отслаивающимися кривыми когтями.  
— Самус здесь! — прохрипели, лопаясь от каждого слова, синие гниющие губы. Щека у Торна тоже лопнула, и коричневатая трупная жидкость потекла с лица на шею. На шее вздулись наросты, похожие на чумные бубоны в учебнике медицины, и один из них вскрылся, выплеснувшись густым гноем. — Иди… ко… мне…  
Лидия завизжала и выстрелила в него. Торн будто не заметил выстрела, разве что кожа по всему его телу лопнула и поползла, обнажая гниющее мясо. Лидия выстрелила еще и еще, содрогаясь от звука выстрелов и собственного визга. У Торна лопнула брюшина, кишки вывалились на землю, распространяя ужасающее зловоние, и протащились по камням. Шаг… другой… выстрел… еще…  
Наконец Торн осел на землю.  
— Иди… ко мне… — невнятно промямлил он. — До конца… моих дней…  
— Торн, — Лидия зарыдала, сжимая в руке пистолет. — Торн! Трон Терры, Торн!  
— Самус…  
Лидия подняла пистолет и выпустила последний патрон Торну в голову.  
Она отвернулась, чтобы не видеть развороченный выстрелом череп. Остатки морды не могли принадлежать Торну — мерзкой морды с оскаленной пастью, из которой торчали кривые клыки, но Лидия не могла думать об этом существе как о Самусе. Это был Торн, и точка. Что бы ни произошло, Торн был ее коллегой и товарищем, вместе с ним она собиралась отстраивать и развивать планету 63-19.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь они стали бы настоящими друзьями, и она рассказала бы ему о своей мечте, дурацкой и несбыточной, как все заветные мечты. О парочке маленьких Локенов и игрушках с других планет, привезенных капитаном Локеном из экспедиций…  
Сейчас об этом уже не имело смысла думать.  
«Я Самус»…  
Лидия резко подняла голову.  
«Я в твоей голове».  
— Пошел ты!  
«Я пожру твою плоть и обглодаю кости…»  
— Сказала, пошел ты! Сволочь! — Лидия вытащила открытку с капитаном Локеном и прижала ее к лицу. — Он сказал, что защитит нас! Тебе нас не одолеть, понял?  
«Я Самус…»  
— А я Лидия, — Лидия повернулась и на негнущихся ногах, по-прежнему прижимая открытку к щеке, заковыляла вниз. — И я тебе не поддамся! Не! Поддамся! Я! Не на ту! Напал! Я не верю в судьбу! Я вернусь и уничтожу тебя!  
Она выкрикивала проклятия, злые слезы стекали по лицу, и открытка совсем промокла от них, но Лидия продолжала идти и идти, а вслед ей несся еле слышный мертвенный шепот:  
«Я Самус…»


End file.
